


Three's a Crowd

by MagicVickri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I have a lotta feelings about this dynamic so I think I went a little too deep lmao, Junker!D.va, M/M, The Junker Trio Rides Again, roadhog and junkrat are gay and d.va is their cool celeb friend, shenanigans and angst, the gencio is for one scene but its still there anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: D.Va learns something that other people probably never will.





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> MY NAME IS VICKRI AND ROADRAT+D.VA IS THE BROT3 OF MY HEART AND SOUL.

Ilios looked beautiful when the sun started to set. The blue and white themed town was covered in a warm, orange light. Perfect for late afternoon strolls, or snacking on ice cream by the water. Maybe sit with a loved one on the lounge chairs and admire the breathtaking view.

 

Unless you’re D.Va and the ex-Junkers, that is. 

 

It wasn't so crowded this time of day. Most of the tourists headed for the fancy restaurants to enjoy dinner by the ocean, and the only people around on the streets at the moment were some of the locals. The trio had donned disguises as they ventured Ilios; D.Va was already less noticeable with her short haircut, so she just wore civilian clothes and big round sunglasses to avoid the paparazzi. Junkrat and Roadhog on the other hand had to avoid the cops, so they had to be extra careful incognito. Roadhog had his signature pig mask stuffed in the duffel bag slung over his t-shirt clad shoulder, and had to resort to large sunglasses and a face mask. The only things on his face visible were his thick gray eyebrows. Junkrat made D.Va look away when Roadhog took off his mask, so this was the closest she would get to ever seeing what he looked like. Roadhog also had his hair out of his usual ponytail and let it hang on his shoulders (D.Va told Roadhog he looked better with his hair down. Junkrat agreed).

 

Next to the large man was Junkrat in a tattered baseball cap, a worn out leather jacket and jean shorts with tears on them that weren't put there on purpose. Junkrat’s own sunglasses had a crack on one of the lenses, having tripped and fallen on his face earlier from a burst of excitement. His orange prosthetics would have been a big giveaway, so D.Va had brought him old meka parts so he could build new prosthetics that didn't make him stand out (though his disguise arm had a slot for small grenades, so he could pull them out at any time in the event things got heated). It was very risky for D.Va to be hanging with Junkrat and Roadhog, but the two agreed that should they ever be caught by the feds, they would just say she was their hostage and were forcing her to act normal around them.

 

The three walked past the many shops, admiring all the small trinkets and artwork that passed their line of sight. D.Va looked up at the sky and stared at the light orange tinted clouds, while Junkrat complained behind her that there wasn't anything interesting to blow up. As per usual, Roadhog stayed quiet save for a few grunts or hums. They were getting close to their destination, but Junkrat was getting impatient. D.Va spotted the sign for the hotel, and immediately ran towards the blue front doors. A pair of bellboys opened each door, and D.Va stood in front as she waited for the two men to catch up to her before heading inside. Once the three approached the reception desk, it was Junkrat who took the initiative.

 

He pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and slapped it in front of the receptionist. “Two rooms, top floor.” he said. “One bed each. Nothin’ _too_ posh, now.”

 

The receptionist blinked at the strange trio, but cleared her throat and nodded as she took the money from Junkrat. “Certainly, sir.”

 

“Hey wait a minute, why the separate rooms?” D.Va whispered while the receptionist was distracted. “What, you don't share a room with me?”

 

“Better ta keep ya away so nobody asks questions,” Junkrat replied. “‘Sides, Hoggie and I are…” He paused to lean against Roadhog’s stomach and gave it a few loving pats. “...on our _honeymoon_.”

 

D.Va stared at him for a moment, then looked away as she ultimately decided it wasn't actually a bad idea. They had a good cover, and she trusted them to come up with the safest plans. The receptionist handed them their separate room keys, and the three headed into the elegant elevator down the hall. The elevator was so wide and spacious that by some miracle Roadhog wasn't in danger of bumping his head against the ceiling. As the doors closed, D.Va pressed the button to the top floor.

 

“I can’t wait to call up Lúcio and tell him how much fun we’re having without him,” she said. “He’s gonna be soooo jealous!”

 

“Doubt it,” Rat replied. “Bet he’s off somewhere bein’ a freedom fighter _‘tha right way’_ or whatnot,” he said as he lifted his hands to make a very dramatic air quote.

 

“You guys are still mad about that?” D.va asked with a worried tone. “He doesn't hate you two or anything, he just...doesn't get it you both I suppose?”

 

“He kicks tha Light Show sheila an’ her suit friends outta HIS home an’ he’s a hero, but we try an’ keep tha damn bots from taking OUR homes and everythin’ goes ta shit,” Junkrat spat. D.Va’s eyes go wide as she looks back and forth at Roadhog and Junkrat.

 

“What do you mean ‘everything went to shit’? What did you do?”

 

She would not get an answer, instead Junkrat only stared down at the rug in the elevator. Roadhog just turned away to stare at the wall.

 

The elevator pinged, and the doors opened.

 

\---

 

Hana tried to wash the tension from her body, but even as she stepped out of the stainless steel hotel room shower the conversation from earlier boggled her mind. Her thoughts wandered all around, burning questions about what Jamison had meant. It was evident that she still didn't know as much about the two men as she thought, but she refused to let this go. The flame has already been sparked, and she planned on poking it. The reactions she had gotten when she asked for clarification left her with an ever growing sense of curiosity. Judging by how the ex-Junkers left her with a mumbled “g’night”, however, she wondered just how serious the answer was.

 

But for the moment, Hana would put herself into comfortable pajamas and walk out of the bathroom. She was already used to staying in fancy hotel rooms because of her social status, but it was the first time she stayed the night in Ilios. The cabana-style furnishings were elegant and welcoming, and the glass sliding doors led to a balcony that had a killer view of the ocean. Hana was well aware of her friends’ activities, and was afraid to ask where they got all that money to pay for their stay. She would have paid for everything herself, but the boys told her it would make her a bigger target.

 

Thinking about her companions, Hana sighed. She truly didn't mean to cause then any offense, but it would have been nice had they not leave her in the dark. But for now, she would try to ask again tomorrow. She plopped onto the large and very soft bed and picked up her cell phone, going to her Recents list and tapping on a familiar name. The screen of her phone flickered, and from the camera lense a hologram beamed. A message in blue text read “Connecting…” for a few seconds before disappearing, and Hana was warmly greeted by a high definition image of Lúcio and his famous smile.

 

“Hi Lúcio!” Hana said cheerfully. “Thought I’d ring you up before I fell asleep.”

 

“You know I always love hearing from you! How’s Ilios treating you?” Lúcio asked. “I swear, everytime I go there it's like the weather is always perfect.”

 

“It’s SO beautiful!” Hana replied as she flopped backwards onto the pillows. “Everyone here is so nice and the food is REALLY good. Tomorrow I'm hoping to hit up the shops!”

 

Lúcio laughed. “I’m glad you're having fun. Ilios is a really cool spot. Genji and Zenyatta took me there for my first time, and I coulda just stared at the reflection of the sunset in the water forever!”

 

“But if you did you never would have enjoyed that one buffet we went to,” Hana heard an offscreen voice say. Lúcio turned his head to the left and stuck his tongue out, and Hana heard a soft chuckle. “Hi to you too, Genji!” Hana said. “How's my favorite cyborg ninja?”

 

Lúcio was soon joined by the slim metal man, and Genji raised his visor as he addressed Hana. “Grateful to have some time to myself for once,” he said as he sat down beside his partner. “Lúcio has been begging me for weeks to spend time together, and so far we’ve had traveled to many wondrous places.”

 

“I hope you’re not bringing Zenyatta along on your dates and making him feel like a third wheel!” Hana laughed.

 

Genji returned the laughter. “Oh no, my master has ways of amusing himself in my absence. He understands when I need personal time. And I see you're also taking personal time for yourself?” he pointed out.

 

“Yeah!” Hana replied. “Being in the public eye can be a lot, so sometimes I just throw on a disguise and run off somewhere. But my manager knows I’m okay, they just asked me to text them at least three times a day!”

 

A look of slight concern washed over Lúcio. “You’re not...alone out there, are you?” He asked Hana.

 

“Of course not! I’m with a couple of friends who are looking out for me,” she reassured him.

 

“It’s not those two criminals from Australia is it?” Genji questioned. “I hope you know what you're doing.”

 

Hana frowned. “I’ve gone around with them loads of times already. I’ll be fine!”

 

But Genji just shook his head. “Hana, you may justify their actions by believing they have similar experiences to either of us, but those two are very reckless and only care about causing destruction. If you are to be seen with them, it will do more than ruin your career. I’m asking you to be smart with your decisions.”

 

“They're just…” Hana trailed off, her gaze casting away from the video display.

 

“Look Hana,” Lúcio said. “I’ve met them myself once. I don't know what their deal is, but I still don't see what it is about them that could be misunderstood. But who knows! I could be wrong.” Lúcio moved closer to the screen, his concerned expression softening. “But maybe you could use this time to talk to them! Try to see what's on their minds. Figure out why they do what they do. Help everyone else understand. They both seem to really like you, so maybe something happened to make them turn to crime?”

 

“I did try to earlier,” Hana told him. “But they got really quiet. It was weird, but I think that means something really bad happened. I’ll keep trying, then.”

 

“Please stay safe out there, alright?” Lúcio said with a smile. “You're a strong person, but me and Genji don't want you to get hurt. Have a good night!”

 

“Good night Hana,” Genji said. “Peace be with you.”

 

“Good night guys!” Hana returned with a small wave before cutting the video feed. The hologram disappeared from her phone, and she placed her phone on the night table next to her hotel bed. She tucked herself in for the night, turning off the lamp and laying her head on the big plush pillows. Tomorrow she would take Junkrat and Roadhog somewhere nice, and hoped that a quiet relaxing place would get them to open up more.

 

\---

 

D.Va woke to loud chanting and aggressive banging on her hotel room door.

 

She sprang up from her bed, and rushed over to the door. There was a small television screen next to the door that showed who was knocking on the other side, and when she turned it on she saw the ex-Junkers standing outside. They were still in their disguises, but their bags had things sticking out of them in an unorganized clutter and their clothes were quite disheveled, as if they got dressed in a hurry. Junkrat was the one banging on the door, and he looked absolutely livid.

 

“Get up already!” He was shouting. “We gotta get outta here!”

 

D.Va opened the door in a panic. “What, what's going on? What's happening?” she asked. “Why are people yelling outside?”

 

“It's yer fan club,” Junkrat replied. “Somehow they found out yer here. Get yer shit and let's go!”

 

_Her fan club? But how did anyone-_

 

D.Va rushed back to her bed and started gathering her things. When she eventually got everything together, she decided to take a quick peek outside the window next to her bed. A large gathering of people were standing outside the hotel, and they were chanting her name.

 

“D.Va! D.Va! D.Va!” they said as they waved their arms in the air. “We want D.Va!”

 

Oh, this was bad.

 

“I said let’s GO!” Junkrat screeched.

 

D.Va swung her bag over her shoulder and ran out to rejoin the two men. But thinking back to the crowd outside, she was quite worried and confused. “How are we supposed to leave, though?” she asked. “There’s people surrounding the entire hotel!”

 

“Already cooked up an escape route,” Junkrat told her. “Wanna do the honors, Hog?”

 

Without warning, Roadhog reached his massive arms out and grabbed both Junkrat and D.Va by their torsos. To Junkrat this seemed like any other day, but D.Va freaked out as Roadhog tucked them both to his sides. The large bodyguard began sprinting down the hallway, heading towards a large ornate window at the end. D.Va’s eyes went wide as realization struck.

 

“YOU ARE NOT TOSSING ME OUT THAT WINDOW!” she bellowed.

 

“We’ll be fine!” Junkrat yelled in reply. D.Va brought her hands to her face, and shielded her eyes before the impact happened. She heard Roadhog grunt as his feet left the floor, and the sounds of glass breaking filled the air followed by a rush of wind. D.Va still kept her hands over her eyes, but she screamed on the way down while Junkrat simply cackled. “Hope yer bag’s waterproof!” he shouted.

 

Before D.Va could reply with a “What do you mean ‘is my bag waterproof’?”, their bodies hit water. D.Va quickly closed her mouth before she inhaled any water, but she wouldn’t have to hold it in for long. Roadhog lifted them both to the surface, and once she shook the water from her face she opened her eyes. D.Va looked around and saw that they landed in the hotel pool, and by some miracle there was nobody around. Maybe everyone went to join the commotion? But she didn’t wait to find out, as Junkrat and Roadhog were already lifting themselves out of the water. Soaked bag in tow, she swam to the pool ladder and pulled herself out. The three of them ran out of the pool entrance, and into a nearby alleyway. The chanting of her name faded more and more the farther they ran, and eventually things became quiet. The trio went from sprinting to a slow walk as they walked down safer territory, though the threat of being discovered loomed over them.

 

“Think it’s time to find the Hog and scram,” Junkrat said. Roadhog nodded once in agreement, and D.Va sighed sadly. It was sad that she had to cut this trip short, but somehow the people of Ilios knew she was here and she couldn’t risk getting her friends arrested. They passed by a series of television screens in a shop, all showing the same news channel. Roadhog was the first to stop walking, lifting up a hand to point at a picture of D.Va that appeared next to the anchorwoman on screen. Junkrat and D.Va moved next to him, and listened in to the story.

 

_“Rumors that D.Va was vacationing in well known town of Ilios, Greece had spread quickly, and fans of the meka pilot and pro gamer have been making their way around town to locate their favorite pink-clad celebrity. According to witness reports, she may have changed her hairstyle to avoid the public eye.”_

 

“Shit…” was all D.Va could muster. This was bad. Really bad.

 

Roadhog began to move again, not wasting another minute. The other two followed, one on each side of the bodyguard. They were quiet during their trek to Roadhog’s motorcycle, but eventually D.Va looked over at Roadhog and Junkrat. She realized that they never put on their sunglasses, and for the first time ever she saw more of Roadhog’s face. Dark swirling tattoos decorated his face, some surrounding his small brown eyes. She noticed a few small scars aligned with his crow’s feet and face tattoos, and wondered what the story was for each line. But at the same time, she felt as if she accidentally stumbled upon a secret that she wasn’t supposed to know.

 

_Should I say something?_

 

“Hey, uh…” D.Va began to say. “Roadog, you’re…”

 

Junkrat and Roadhog stopped walking and turned to D.Va, the blond ex-Junker looking at her with a confused expression. But when he glanced up at Roadhog, he gasped. “Yer face, mate-!”

 

Roadhog brought his hand to his face, running his fingers around his eyes. D.Va thought Roadhog would be angry that he had forgotten, but instead he let out a deep sigh.

 

“I’m sorry!” D.Va shrieked. “I won’t tell anybody!”

 

Roadhog pulled his bag in front of him and opened it. He dug inside and pulled out his dark sunglasses. He placed them over his eyes, and turned back to D.Va. “You have nothing to tell,” he said to her before he resumed walking. Junkrat rejoined him, having put his own sunglasses back on. The skinny man stretched his flesh arm out to wrap around Roadhog’s as they walked together, and D.Va slowly followed behind them. She sighed sadly to herself.

 

There were still things about Roadhog and Junkrat she didn’t understand.

 

\---

 

The drive along the ocean was beautiful.

 

D.Va stared out at the water, feeling peaceful as the warm breeze hit her face. She had put on her goggles, so luckily her eyes wouldn’t get watery. Or even better, not have any bugs stab her eyes. D.Va looked over at her anarchist friends, hoping that maybe the drive was also uplifting their moods. She was unable to read Roadhog’s now that his signature pig mask was back on, but Junkrat seemed calmer. It must’ve helped a bit that he took off his disguise prosthetics and went back to his usual bright orange arm and peg leg. They were on their way to an airport where they would sneak onto a cargo plane to Russia. D.Va was set to make a public appearance there, and conveniently Junkrat said they were going to “try an’ visit a friend”. D.Va didn’t ask who the friend was, but she was well acquainted with the famous Aleksandra Zaryanova and wondered if the pink-haired soldier knew who the ex-Junkers were, too.

 

Sneaking onto a plane was a lot easier than D.Va thought it would be, then again she was hanging out with criminal masterminds who’ve managed to evade authorities all these years. With some guard distracting and quick driving, they managed to ride their way into the baggage area of a ship getting ready to leave. As they got settled inside, Roadhog used the chain of his hook to tie down his motorcycle while Junkrat pulled items out of their bags to set up a nest of sorts. D.Va set up a space of her own, close enough to talk to them but far enough to give them their space. She pulled out a few snacks from her own bag, slowly consuming them so she could salvage whatever she had during the long plane right. She knew the ex-Junkers were planning on stealing food from within the ship anyways, but she wanted to be prepared.

 

The other issue was that they needed to locate...a restroom.

 

Junkrat desperately needed to take a leak, so he offered to sneak up and look for one. “Try to be less of an idiot,” Roadhog had said as the other man left with a shrill laugh. D.Va giggled at the interaction, but got quiet as she realized it was not just her and Roadhog. It was then that Lúcio’s words rang through her head:

 

“ _Try to see what's on their minds. Figure out why they do what they do. Help everyone else understand._ ”

 

Hana stared at the floor of the plane, slightly tugging at her blanket. She glanced around the room, thinking of something to say. How would she go about asking Roadhog about this kind of stuff?

 

It would appear she wouldn't have to.

 

“I know you want to ask me something,” Mako finally spoke. “So spit it out already.”

 

Hana clenched her shoulders in slight surprise as she faced him. He was looking right at her, and Hana wondered if she could see his eyes through the lenses of his mask.

 

“Well…” Hana began.

 

“Well what?”

 

Hana relaxed her shoulders. She had to go through with this. She had to know.

 

“Why did you and Jamie get really quiet yesterday? When I asked about what happened?”

 

Mako was still watching her, but didn't respond. He then turned away, staring at a pile of luggage next to him. This frustrated Hana, and she pressed further.

 

“How am I supposed to get you guys if you don't wanna talk to me?” She asked in a more serious tone. “Do you know how many people who know I hang out with you two keep asking me why I bother?”

 

“Am I supposed to give a shit what they think?” Mako asked her. “Because I don't. Neither does he.”

 

“But I care! I want everyone to understand! There's so much more to you guys than just committing crimes! Even things I don't even know…” Hana said sadly. “I want to help you. I want everyone to.”

 

“Nobody wanted to help us in the first place,” Mako said in a dejected tone. “We were left to suffer.”

 

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Hana asked. “Please, just tell me. Let me in, Mako! That's all I ask of you!”

 

Silence.

 

And then,

 

Progress.

 

“Don't think you were born, yet. Jamison was. Memory of his is fucked up anyways,” Mako said. “I just wanted to be alone. Lot of us did.”

 

Mako stood up from his spot on the floor, and slowly paced around the room as he recollected that one point of his life. “Australian government told us to move out, said they were giving our homes to the bots. We got pissed, tried to take it back, and then…”

 

“...and then the explosion happened,” Hana added. Mako nodded grimly.

 

It all made sense. Their hatred for omnics, their bitterness towards the world, their general disinterest for the public at large. Mako and Jamison were pretty much alone in this world, and the only comfort they found was with each other. They knew what the other felt, what they experienced. For two men who faced hell, they still managed to find happiness although not in the most...legal of ways. It was some sort of miracle that they even decided to give a shit about Hana.

 

But why?

 

“Why me, then?” Hana asked. “Why did you and Jamie decide to let me in? You could have told me to fuck off at any time. You guys are wanted criminals, and I’m a famous celebrity. I’m pretty much the type of person you guys would hate.”

 

“Ye sure are,” a voice said. “Don’t seem like yer grinnin’ like a shot fox ‘bout yer own life, though.”

 

Jamison had reappeared, and had caught on to the conversation. He moved over to where Mako was, and motioned the larger man to sit back down. As Mako returned to his seated position, Jamison made himself comfortable and plopped down into the other man’s lap. “Ya got everythin’ ya want, ya got Suits bendin’ to y’every will, yet yer hangin’ out with a couple a freaks like us.”

 

Hana looked down. “The truth is...I don’t have it as great as you think I do. I’m so jealous of the kind of freedom you guys have. Sometimes, I wish I could go back to being alone at home so I can play video games with my dad. Instead, I have to hop into a meka and fight giant omnics attacking my home. It keeps me up at night, the bad memories.”

 

“The bots tryin’ ta take yer home away too, eh?” Jamison asked.

 

Hana shook her head. “Not like what happened to you guys, no. These omnics are still brainwashed by the God AIs. They want to hurt people. But please don’t generalize all the omnics like that, I don’t think the ones that took her homes even understood what was going on.”

 

“Should’ve told the government to move them somewhere else then,” Mako said. “We tried to say something, but no one cared. They still don’t.”

 

“But you have a public figure like me now, hearing all of this!” Hana said. “I can help you!”

 

“Think it’s too late fer that now,” Jamison replied sadly. “Nothin’ you could say would get ‘em to care. Won’t bring me home back. Or me mums.”

 

Hana was saddened by this. These two have been through so much, and there was nothing she could do. There wasn’t anything they even _wanted_ her to do. She wish she knew what to do. Just as she decided to give up, Jamison piped up with a smile.

 

“Oh, cheer up! Hog n’ I’ll be fine. Ya just worry ‘bout gettin’ home an’ doin’ what goodie two-shoes do, yeah?”

 

Hana couldn’t resist. That goofy smile of Jamie’s always managed to stir something positive inside of her, and a small smile began to tug at her own mouth. “There it is!” he exclaimed. “Ya got yer thing and we got ours. Now get ta bed ‘fore one of us starts cryin’ or somethin.”

 

Mako rumbled with a small chuckle, and Hana herself laughed as she tucked herself in. They still had a lot of traveling to do, so it was best to grab a nap and rebuild energy before they landed to pass the time. The three of them got settled, and let the ambiance of the engine outside lull them to sleep.

 

\---

 

A couple of hours later, Hana woke up. Small lights had turned on in the baggage cabin, and through the small windows aligned on the walls she could see that the sky had grown slightly dark. She heard her stomach grumble, and went on the hunt for something to eat. But as she searched, she looked over to where Mako and Jamie were resting. She must have really been knocked out, for their snoring combined could break glass. Hana wondered if Mako’s gas mask increased the acoustics of his noises. She giggled to herself, and went back to the search for food. When she located something to eat, she crawled back into her bed space and began chowing down. While she ate, she took another glance at her criminal friends and studied their positions. Jamison on the left was sprawled all over Mako, metal arm flung over the other man’s massive belly and cheek smushed against his chest as he drooled all over Mako’s leather. Mako had placed his left hand over Jamie’s on his stomach, and the snout of his mask rested against Jamie’s forehead. Hana smiled at the intimacy. No matter what other people said, or thought about the ex-Junkers, they were still people. Everything they felt for each other was on display in front of her, and she would keep it sacred. From this alone, she saw what nobody else did, or even wanted to.

 

Their humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If ya like my stuff feel free to hit my ass up on tumblr and/or twitter @masterbunne.
> 
> Bye for now! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
